


Supersticiones en el Lago Negro

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Parody, Phobias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Cho ha quedado con Harry en el Lago Negro tras mucho tiempo, pero ya nada es como lo recordaba.
Kudos: 1





	Supersticiones en el Lago Negro

**Author's Note:**

> Fobia: Podofobia (miedo a los pies)

* * *

**Supersticiones en el Lago Negro**

* * *

El verano está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cho corre lo más que puede hasta el Lago Negro, donde ha quedado con Harry. Saca su pai-pai para sofocar el calor, cuando ve a lo lejos a alguien vestido con camisa hawaiana, gorro pesquero y bermudas metido hasta las pantorrillas en dicho lago. Cho achina los ojos (más aún) para comprobar que el que viste de esa guisa no es otro que Harry. ¿Su estilista no le ha dicho que con esa indumentaria está haciendo el ridículo? Para una vez que se quita su camiseta azul, va y se viste así.

Al llegar hasta él Cho carraspea para que note su presencia. Nada, Harry no se entera de que ella está allí; está más sordo que una tapia el condenado. Tras toser exageradamente, al fin se da cuenta de que su amiga está allí, detrás de él.

—Hola, Cho —saluda con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara—. Estaba escuchando música en mi _walkman_.

—Harry, los inventos muggles no funcionan en Hogwarts. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Harry le mira de reojo y alzando una ceja.

—Soy el protagonista de esta saga y aquí funciona lo que me sale de la varita.

—Cómo se lo tiene de _subidito_ —murmura entre dientes.

—¿Decías?

—Que... hace mucho _calorcito_.

—¡Oh, sí! Por eso me remojé los pies. Aquí se está la mar de fresquito.

Harry saca un pie del agua. Cho, en cuanto lo ve, entra en pánico inmediatamente. Al parecer, en China tienen la superstición de que, si alguien ve unos pies enormes y desnudos, muere al instante. Como si ponerle unos calcetines le salvaran la vida a uno, vamos.

Cho, recordando aquello, entra en verdadero pavor: comienza a sudar, hiperventila y susurra cosas que nadie entiende. Puede que sea chino mandarino, pero a saber.

—¡Voy... a morir! —susurra la joven.

—¿Vas a morir? —le pregunta Harry, saliendo del agua.

—No... que le vi morir —improvisa Cho, echándose a llorar al verle los enormes pies—. Ya sabes, a Cedric.

—Venga, Cho, ya pasó —intenta consolarla.

—¡No! He de superarlo sola. Y será mejor que me aleje de ti, porque... —le mira a los pies—. Porque es lo mejor para los dos.

Y, sin darle más explicaciones, sale corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, rezándole a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que le perdonen la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primero que nada, decir que esto es una PARODIA. Sí, lo pongo así, en mayúsculas, porque en un fic anterior ese término a muchos no les quedó bien claro y dejo constancia de lo que es. Son cosas absurdas, sin sentido, así que no intentéis buscar los siete pies al gato.
> 
> Luego, esta es la segunda historia que escribo sobre esta fobia, porque la anterior que escribí no me convenció mucho y, tras pedir consejo a Muselina (Oh, gran Muselina), decidí reescribirla con algo diferente. Y fue ahí cuando recurrí a la imaginación de Darksyto, que me dio esta idea tan absurda, pero que espero que os guste.
> 
> La superstición de la que hablo en el fic me la saqué del sobaco izquierdo. Vamos, que no sé si será real o no, pero eso salió de mi loca cabecita de Ravenclaw. Total, sé de primera mano que los chinos tienen unas supersticiones un tanto extrañas, así que esta podría ser hasta creíble.
> 
> La historia en sí iba a ser un poco más larga, pero, como viene siendo habitual siempre que participo en la Copa, he de recortar un montón.
> 
> La otra historia que escribí, tal vez la suba, pero ya que la dejo fuera del minirreto, creo que la alargaré un poco para que sea tal y como yo quería que quedase.
> 
> En fin, que me estoy enrollando que da gusto. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.
> 
> Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima.
> 
> Miss Lefroy


End file.
